


Vacant Possession

by hgdoghouse



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgdoghouse/pseuds/hgdoghouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie thinks about his relationship with Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacant Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no better reason than that there were no hatstands (Professionals stories)beginning with the letter V back in March 1983.

Well, I admit I’m not proud of how I got us together but I wouldn’t change any of it, not a thing. It got me Ray, didn’t it. Stopped the pair of us sniffing around one another.

Of course, if I’m honest I hadn’t worked it out quite that far. Well, if I’m going to be totally honest, I hadn’t worked it out at all, just hoped a lot. I haven’t confessed to Ray yet but I suppose I’ll have to, one day; maybe when he’s feeling a bit down.

It’s funny about Ray, considering how sharp he is, he can be amazingly thick at times, especially when he’s in love.

And he is. In love, I mean. With me.

It still hasn’t sunk in properly. I keep pinching him to make sure I’m not dreaming it. Not that there’s much to get hold of. I’ve seen more fat on a greasy chip. Ribs like a washboard and as for his bloody hipbones... But I’m not complaining. It doesn’t even bother me that he’s hell first thing in the morning and chattier than a mynah bird when I’m dozing off at night. And I’m not usually that tolerant.

Ray’s been trying, too. Trying to drive me nuts most of the time. Living with him is no bed of roses. To hear him talk you’d think I was the biggest slob of all time. Moving in on him was one hell of an eye-opener, believe you me. The bath had more rings around it than a beer mat. But at least I’ve managed to train him not to pinch my underwear.

It was the starch that did it.

It nearly did for me, too. Well, we got this early morning call and I just grabbed the first ones than came to hand. Talk about hoist with your own whatsit.

Ray can be a vindictive little sod at times.

Still, that little episode had a bonus. Ray abandoned knickers altogether for a while. Think he was worried what else I might put in them. Lovely it was, until we had that stakeout.

I ask you, Clapham Common in the middle of January. Look inconspicuous, the man says. I wonder about Cowley sometimes.

No, that’s not quite true. Recently I haven’t had much time to think of anyone but Ray. But we’ve only been together... Hey, what do you know? A year.

Just goes to show.

Show what? says Ray.

Trust him to come into the bog and find me talking to myself.

 

THE END


End file.
